Edd: Broken
by SoraDeath
Summary: The clock has stopped a long time ago. Can it be fixed? Or will it be lost to the darkness of this world?
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own any of Ed Edd n Eddy This work is made just to entertain and be enjoyed by all readers. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome. Characters will be OC at times. ****

* * *

Eddward is a very unique person. For starters he wears a hat everywhere he goes no matter what happens of what is going on and never removes it. He is also the smartest and most sane person in the Cul-de-sac. Most of the people he grew up with just call him Double D, Sock Head, or just a normal Edd. Edd is average in height standing at five foot eight inches(172.72 cm). His clothing consists of very baggy but neatly kept clothing. He is one of the friendliest person in the the Cul-de-sac but he is always attack by his peers because of one of his dear friends Eddy. But the Edd I am describing is only an allusion as he grew up he started to show his true colors, as did everyone else in the Cul-de-sac.

Edd pov

I awake long before my alarm goes off. I always do. I just lay here for hours until it does trying to sleep or just looking at the darkness and listening to the empty home. By the time the alarm finally goes off at five I am already showered and dressed in a black hoodie, a red t-shirt, black pants, and my hat. I walked out of the house, locking the door.

"What a bleak and meaningless day." I said softly to myself before walking to my car and getting in. It was a black sports car with white lettering on the side that read "To The End". I started the car and drove to get some groceries for the next few days.

I walked into the store, quietly got my food, and paid for it before returning home. After I had put away the food I grabbed an apple and started to eat in the silent house.

After I finished and threw away the apple I headed to my room to pack my bag for school, not that I need it. I am already four weeks ahead of all my classes and my college courses are done for this term. I left the house again at seven thirty headed to school this time.

Upon arriving I parked in my spot before grabbing my back and getting out of the car. I walked to class quietly my hood over my hat hiding my face from the world in the shadows that it caused. I looked around as my classmates slowly came into the class. Eddy and Ed were some of the first to show up, surprisingly.

Eddy finally had his grow spurt in the freshmen year but he is still a little short at five foot five inches. . He is now the class president for our grade. People have come to like Eddy after he gave up the scams he made me and Ed help him with. He even is making money now, legally maybe. And Ed is... well Ed. He has hardly changed at all. The only small part of him that has changed is the fact that he is a little smarter now. He is still the tallest of us Cul-de-sac at six foot five inches.

Eddy looks at me and nods while Ed just waves. I wave back not saying a word. We are more of acquaintances instead of friends now. They then sit at their seats talking about random stuff until more people came in and the bell rang.

Our teacher came in just as the bell rang and started to drone on about this week's lessons. I just yawned and put in my earbuds after a moment. I scrolled through my playlists until I found the one I wanted and put it on replay and just listened to it through the whole class period.

At the bell everyone left quickly. I was the last to leave. As I walked out my head down looking at the floor I walked into Kevin. Making him drop some of his books and surprising me some.

He was talking with Nazz before I hit him nearly lost his balance at the surprise. "Hey! Watch where you-," He then turned his head from the books and looked at me and said, "Oh. Sorry, Double D I thought you were one of the idiots punks around here."

I picked up his Chemistry and Geometry books then gave them to him then said, "Sorry Kevin." I said softly and then walked to my class only barely giving a nod when Nazz waved at me.

Kevin has grown to be a nicer person to most people including myself after he finally saw how he was treating us in middle school. He is five foot seven inches in height but only being his second year of high school he is already the captain of the football team. He still wears his hat, just as I do. Like his hat most of his clothing choices have been similar to his old clothes but still very new. Nazz is still the attraction of most of the guys in the school. She is the captain of the cheerleaders and Kevin's best friend. She stands at only five foot three inches in height. She is still very nice to everyone around her

I walked into the classroom just in time to see Jonny 2x4's best friend Plank come flying at me. I caught it right before it hit me and glared at the kid who throw it at me before giving Plank to Jonny.

"Thank you Double D." He smiled at me brightly as he said it clearly happy his friend was back with him. Jonny is the same as he has always been with his 'friend' Plank.

"Welcome." I said before walking past him walking to my chair and sat down. I went through my next two classes before lunch with little trouble from anyone else. I picked up my lunch before walking to my spot outside and sat down under the giant tree. No one else eats lunch out here beside me.

I ate my apple in silence as I looked up at the sky. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head popping my back. "I really need to sleep more. This is not very healthy at all." I saw someone coming my way as I looked back down and was not very surprised that it was Marie. She sat down beside me and smiled at me.

"How are you?" She asked like every day. I replied with my normal answer of 'fine'. "You don't look so good today," She said, "Not getting enough sleep?" Marie grew out of her insane liking me stage just before freshmen year. She is now my best friend.

"No I did not. But you already know that, as do most of the people in this school. I hardly sleep anymore." I said looking at the sky.

"Nightmares?" She asked as she leaned on my shoulder. She always knew what was going on. But since it never has changed from that day at all.

"Yeah. Always the same and always terrible to relive." We never talked about it we just talk about school or anything beside that. All of the Cul-de-sac kids know what happen and they know about the nightmares but I will not say anything about it at all.

We sat in silence until the bell rang. "Time to go back to being bored it seems." I said wishing it was the end of the day already. "There is no need for me to be here at all."

We walked to her class and before she went in she gave me a hug and said, "There is always a need for you to be here Edd. Where would I be without my best friend to hang out with?" She smiled at me then said, "So don't think like that please. See you later."

I watched her go into her class before walking to the library to help out as a student aid. As I walked in the librarian smiled at me and told me the things she needed help with. "Thank you for being such a good helper Eddward." She said smiling brightly.

"It's my job to help out not to just get a free period like the others at this school." I said as I walked off to set up some books and see if any of the missing ones are back yet. I took off my hood and sighed a little happily as I hummed lightly to myself as I put up all of the books and looked for the missing ones. I found seven of the thirty books on the list and gave them to the librarian before I started to organize the books again to put them back in order.

One of the underclassmen come up to me and asked me where they can find a good mystery book. I smiled and wrote down a list of a few I thought were very good. They thanked me then walked away to go find them. I hummed some more as I kept working as I got back to work I was a little sad when I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for sixth period. I walked to the front carrying a few books with me on a few popular authors and checked them out.

"Thank you for all the work today, Eddward." The librarian said smiling as she checked out my books for me and gave me a book marker in each of them. "Without you this would be terrible to try to keep this library straight. They really need to hire another person to help out."

"Maybe next year they will be able to. Until then I will help all I can." I said as I walked out with my books in hand and tugged my hood back onto my head. Just as I set one foot out the door the bell rang as I walked to my locker. I unlocked the locker then put four of my eight books I checked out in it.

Marie walked up to me and her smile widen as she looked at me. "Why such a big smile?" Asked her a little confused as to why she would be smiling that big with it just being me.

"You look a little happier now Edd. Library helped again today." She said as I finally noticed I had a small smile on my face. "Smiling looks good on you. I wish you would do it more Edd."

She hugged me and I returned it. After a moment we let go and I said, "Let's head to class. Don't want to be late." We started to walk to my, surprisingly, favorite class of the day Home Ec.

"Yeah. Don't want to miss our favorite class." She smiled at me as we walked. She suddenly interlocked our arms then dragged me the rest of the way catching me by surprise. We were the first in the class and she dragged me to our station before letting go and laughed. "Sorry about that Edd. But I wanted to surprise you some today. The look on your face is always priceless."

She kept laughing as I glared at her before smiling darkly. "Good job. Now then, I think retribution is in order." I said before walking slowly to her as she backed away still laughing and shaking her head.

"No it does not Edd." She said as she was backed into the wall looking up at me still giggling. I looked back down at her and smiled again and leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Marie." I said as I walked to get the apron on and get ready for the class as other started filing in. She looked a little shocked that I had not done something bad to her then she got her stuff ready as well. "Thought I was going to attack you? Well I am in a good mood right now. Maybe later though." I said smiling lightly at her.

"You really are a mystery Edd." She said smiling. "An amazing mystery. Must be why I choose you to be my best friend. I love mystery." She lightly bumped our shoulders together.

The class went by with little trouble beside one group's creation blowing up in the oven because they did not read the instructions very well. As we cleaned up Marie and I gave some help to the group. "You guys are always the best at cooking. Could you teach us someday?" One of them asked.

Marie and I looked at each other and she nodded then I turned to them and said, "Sure. Tomorrow we will help you a little and try to teach you a little better." They both thanked us and then got their stuff and left. Marie and I were the last two out and we walked to our next class.

"Time for P.E." She said as we stopped to grab our clothes for it. "Wonder what we are doing today. Hopefully not dodgeball again." She groaned at the thought of it. She hated it because Ed is in the class and she always somehow ends up on the other team from him.

"It's not that bad Marie. I hear we are swimming today anyway." I said to her and saw her perk up at that smiling.

"Yes! At least that is easy to do." She said nearly jumping in the air in joy. "Plus I get to see the best swimmer in the school in action." She add smiling at me as we walked into the gym then after the teacher told us to change into swimming wear we walked to the changing rooms. After we both changed and got out we walked over to the steps by the pool then we sat down on the steps beside Ed, Eddy, and Rolf.

They all looked at us and then smiled before Eddy said, "Try not to beat us up to much today Sockhead. You are like a shark in these waters." Ed And Rolf both nodded at this. I am the fastest swimmer in the school. I have won all of the swim meets in first so far. I hated this class so much until I discovered swimming. It made me feel at home and safe in the water.

I smiled back before saying, "No holding back when it sport Eddy. After all… I am the shark, am I not? I should always try 100% or someone will knock me out of my spot." Eddy just laughed and smiled at me.

"It's nice to have you back, Sockhead. Its been so boring without you here, my friend." He patted my back as he said this clearly happy I was talking again. I have not spoken to him or Ed in weeks. Ed was also happy to see me talking again.

"I missed you so much Double D." Ed said. "It's not the same with only me and Eddy in the group." It was hard for Ed to control his actions but he is getting there. By now I would normally crushed by the big oaf.

We talked for a while until it was finally our turn to swim. It was Eddy, Marie, Rolf, Ed, three underclassmen and myself turn when it came. At the whistle we all dived and swam as fast as we could but I was a little faster. I guess that is why I got the nickname 'Shark'. I finished first twenty seconds before Marie did. She is getting better and better.

"Aw. I thought I may have beaten you." She said as she got out and sat beside me on the bench. She then saw the time and smiled at me before saying, "I'm catching up better get better Mr. Shark." She teased me all the time about the nickname when she can.

I just smiled and laughed as Eddy and Ed were on the ground gasping for air out of breath because they were trying a lot more this time. "How… can you… do this all… the time Sockhead?" Eddy managed to get out after a moment of deep breathing. "You were… so out of… shape a few years… ago."

"That was then and this is now Eddy. I have been working out a lot more while you been just getting money." He did not disagree with me because it was true. Rolf just walked over after he got out he did not look out of breath at all even though he was last. Rolf did not care for swimming at all.

"The son of the shepherd does not understand why we must go in the water and learn the act of fish. Why not just walk underwater like the son of the shepherd." We just stared at Rolf scared of him a little.

"You held your breath for seven minutes? How!?" Eddy asked amazed. Rolf just shrugged as if it was nothing. "Amazing."

We finished the class after a few more turns of swimming in different styles. As we left the gym Eddy stopped me and asked if Marie and I would like to go to a party this Saturday. "It would great if you could come Double D. You too Marie. It has not been the same really without you here with all of us. So what do you say?" He asked hope gleaming in his eyes as he looked at us.

Marie answered for us. "We will be there. I will drag this one if he tries to not come." She said pointing at me to which I just laughed some. "Hey. You need to get out some more Edd. You hardly go out anymore."

"Fine. I will go to it. Where is it going to be at?" I asked and Eddy gave us all the details of the party. "Alright. See you around Eddy." I said as I walked away Marie trailing behind me. "I'm going home now. Hope you have a good rest of your day Marie." I said turning to look at her as I walked.

She hugged me from behind stopping me in my tracks. "I hope you stay like this. I hate seeing you so hurt." She said her voice cracking a little. She then let go of me then walked off to her class as I watched her for a moment before walking out of the school to my car and got in.

I sighed deeply and started the car and drove off the school grounds. "Thank you everyone for your concern. But it is not needed. I'm already too far gone." I thought as I drove the house. I walked into the home and said softly, "I'm home." Not that anyone is here to hear it. I'm always alone in this house. I walked up to my room then laid down on my bed.

I yawned deeply and said softly, "A nap sounds good right now…" I slowly drifted off into a nightmare free sleep for the first time in years.

* * *

****I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Review if you want. I will have the next chapter when I can.****


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of Ed Edd n Eddy This work is made just to entertain and be enjoyed by all readers. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome. Characters will be OC at times.**

* * *

Edd pov

I awoke at midnight to a knocking at my front door. I got up and walked down the steps rubbing the sleep out of my eyes before opening the door to see Nazz looking terrible with cuts and bruises all over her. "Nazz? What happened?" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door.

"I-It's Kevin. On the way back from a party someone nearly hit us and he swiveled and we crashed. I can't move him at all." I was running fast now and was at the wreck long before her and picked up the motorcycle dragging it out of the ground before throwing it to the side. I then started to check over him using my medical knowledge.

"Damn it Kevin. I thought you were better at driving then this." I laughed softly before I picked him up. He was bleeding bad and I am sure he has a few broken bones. I ran back to my house Nazz looked even more shocked as she show how bad Kevin was. I did not slow to console her. I just kept running until I finally got to my car and put him in my passenger seat before getting in and driving to Nazz first then to the hospital quickly.

On the way he woke up some and groaned very loud in pain and looked at my with pained eyes. "...Double... D..? Damn it. It hurts so much. Does it look as bad as I feel?" He made a choking gasp of a laugh as I just shook my head. "...Just want... to know... what to... expect…" He trailed off as his body shut down again.

We made it to the hospital with little trouble and as I pulled into the parking lot Kevin woke up again. He looked at me as I got out and then went over to the other side and picked up him up. He then noticed how much his bleeding and he sees my ruined shirt and seat. He lowered his head and whispered, "... Sorry… I ruined… your shirt… and seat…"

I just laughed as I helped Nazz walk into the hospital as I carried him as well and said, "It's fine Kevin. Don't worry. You need to rest for now." The doctors and nurses took them away and I got question on what happened and who they were. I answered everything and one of the nurses got me a new shirt to replace my bloody one. I changed it and threw away my other shirt. When I came back Kevin's and Nazz's parents were in the waiting room and when they saw me they all thanked me for taking them here. I told them that is no problem. I then walked out the door and back to my car before getting out a towel. I used the towel to get up as much of the blood as I could.

"It seems like you had a little trouble Double D." I turned to the voice quickly and found Eddy and Ed standing there. "Something happen?" Eddy said as his face broke out into a grin. He walked over into the light and I saw his face and hands were covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were ripped. Ed did not look much better either. He had a lot of cuts on his arms and legs but most of them were bandaged. I was not surprised in the least by their appearance Eddy runs a small fight gambling club. He and Ed usually fight together. At one time I fought with them.

"Kevin and Nazz had a crash because of an idiot driver. I took them here to help them." Eddy started laughing a little and Ed joined in. It was a hollow laugh from both of them. I glared at them and growled, "What is so damn funny Eddy?" He just kept laughing for a moment before he stopped and just grinned at me.

"It is just so funny to see you helping people now with your nicknames. Mr. Shark." His grin widened as he said the next thing. "Or maybe I should call you Angel of Darkness. The people who showed no mercy to anyone. No matter who they were." He held out his hand and smiled. "Ready to stop hiding who you are and come back in fight?" Ed looked hopeful that I would join in again.

I laughed once then hit his hand away and glared at him. "That is not who I am now Eddy. I have no need to just fight for entertainment. I have no more rage." Eddy took back his head and glared back at me. Ed just looked worried.

Eddy just shook his head but his grin never left his face. Then Eddy walked closer and grabbed my collar and pulled me down to his level and then whispered softly so Ed could not hear, "We both know who you truly are. You are a fighter… no, you are just a person who really enjoys hurting people. So stop lying to yourself." He pushed me back into my passenger seat then he glared at me and growled, "Stop running Double D. Your true self is a sadistic person who hates this world. Just admit it again. Goodbye for now Double D." He walked away and Ed followed after him after a moment.

I stared after them for a moment then got up and dug my nails into my hands glaring at their fading forms. "Damn you Eddy. I will get you back for this." I then slammed my hand against my car over and over. I slammed the door shut then walked to the driver side of the car and got in and shut the door before just sitting there for a half an hour trying to calm down. I sighed and turned on the car then drove back to my house. I got out of the car and was a little surprised to see Marie sitting on my front steps. She was watching me as I walked over and she got up. She had cuts on her arms and face.

I sighed and shook my head as I opened the door and left it open for her as I walked to my bathroom and got the first-aid kit. I then walked back to the dining room where she was sitting at table. I sat down beside her and started to bandage her wounds without a word. When I was done I got up to put away the kit but before I left I looked at her and said, "You can sleep here for tonight. But I will be going out." And with that I walked away and put away the kit then walked back outside.

"Something happened. You seem full of anger and pain. You are going there, right?" I stopped and looked at her and nodded. "Then I am coming with. And before you say anything. I will be fine. This is not the first time I have been hurt." She got in the passenger side and I just shook my head and got in the car and started it then drove to a spot only me and Marie knew about. I go there whenever I am hating people, like right now. I pulled up next to the river and then got out and walked up stream to the waterfall. Marie followed behind me and as we got closer I pulled a rock off of the wall which revealed a keypad and a eye scanner. I typed in the code and did the scan quickly and a part of the wall moved until there was space enough for us to walk in.

I walked in first turning on all the lights and shutting the door after Marie came in then sat down on the couch in the small twenty by twenty feet room. There are seven rooms here. Generator room, Laboratory/Workshop, Bedrooms, Living Room, Bathroom and Kitchen. Marie and I found this small cave and we decided to make it a place to get away from everyone every once and a while. So I made a few tools to make it a little easier to clean it up. After we cleaned up each room we put down steel alloy on the floors, walls and ceilings. We then put thick rugs over the floors and three sets of wallpaper on the walls. After that we slowly got stuff for it. I normally come here to get away from people or to work on experiments that are too dangerous to do in the Cul-de-sac.

Marie sat beside me on the couch. "It has been forever since we have been here together, Edd." She rested her head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly. "Not since that day…" I nodded. She then got up and walked to her room but she stopped at the door and looked at me. "I am going to sleep. You should get some too Edd." I nodded but did not move. She sighed and walked into her room. I heard a faint 'goodnight Edd' from her.

After a moment I got up and walked in the opposite way to my room. I was heading to my laboratory. I opened the door and closed it as I walked in. I picked up a few chemicals and studied them to see if they are ready. "Still needs a little more time…" I set them down and put another pinch of catalyst into each of them then I walked to the other part of the lab that doubles as a workshop. I picked up my gloves off the wall and put them on before I pulled out two blank dog tags and put them in a machine that carved into them the initials of my parents on both sides of one. The other I carved my initials on one side and on the other I left blank. After the machine was done I put them on a hook on a wall that had dog tags of everyone's initials on them. I had three sections to the wall. I put mine in one section and my parents' one in another. I then took off my gloves and put them on back in their place. I then walked to my room to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later and got up. I walked out of my room with my clothes for the day in my hands and walked to the shower. After I was showered and dressed I made a small breakfast of toast and an apple. For Marie I made some bacon and eggs. After I was done I put our plates on a table in the living room just as Marie came out. She walked over and kissed my cheek softly and said, "Thank you for the meal Edd." She then sat down and started to eat. I sat down next to her and ate my breakfast. "School is going to be a little bloody. It always is this time of month." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for the help Ed."

After a few minutes we left the cave and headed back to my car. I drove Marie to her home to get her stuff then we headed to school. One question haunted me all through school. "Is Eddy right about me?..."

* * *

**End of chapter two. Sorry they are taking so long to get out. School is bringing a lot of work. I will update when I can but it will be far between. To those who enjoy the story I am sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of Ed Edd n Eddy This work is made just to entertain and be enjoyed by all readers. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome.**

Edd Pov

Many of students did not come to school today. I hear talk of how the fights went in every class. None of the adults care. Why would they? 'They are only getting off steam' they say. As long as no one gets too hurt they will just let it go on. I see all the bruises, the cuts, and the bandages. Marie sat with me outside again today. "Why do you still go to those stupid fights? What is the point of them?" I asked her as I looked at the sky.

She said nothing for a few minutes before she sighed. "I don't know really. I guess because it makes me feel alive, you know? Without the fights life just feels so boring. Nothing exciting ever happens. But when it does happen it normally ends in something terrible…"

I looked over at her. Her knees were pulled up close to her and she was looking at the ground. I sighed and hugged her with one of my arms before I said, "Life maybe boring but this may also make it a very short one. Since you love art and cooking so much focus on that more than anything else." I pulled out some bandages from my pocket and renewed her bandages before I kissed her forehead and got up. "Life's too short to waste it. So have fun while you can. We don't know what is after." I held my hand out to her to help her up.

She looked at me for a minute before laughing and taking my hand. "It is so funny how you use what I said to you to make me feel better so long ago." She stood up and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Edd. You are a true friend." After a moment she let go of me then we walked to her next class. After we said goodbye I walked to my student aid job.

The rest of the day passed by quickly each class more boring than the last. After school I walked to my car. Marie was already there sitting on the hood. "Nothing better to do today?" I asked her. I unlocked the door as she slid into the passenger seat. I drove her home. "It's not that bad. You should have a little fun. You only get to see Lee and May very rarely. Might as well have a good time."

"I know. I know. I will. Just make sure you get some sleep soon Edd. You have more bags then someone should have at your age." She gave me a hug before getting out and walking into her home. I drove to the river. Just as I thought Eddy and Ed were here. With them was also Rolf and Johnny.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sockhead. Something I can help you with?" Eddy said as he smiled at me. "Are you still coming to the party tomorrow? Or are you too scared. I'm joking. There will be no fights just a little get together of our friends and some others. And I would like you to be there. I don't want us to be enemies." He held out his hand. "So what do you say? Friends again?"

I took his hand and we shook on being friends. "I have these for you guys." I pulled out four sets of dog tags and gave each of them their own one. "I had some time so I made some. Hope they are to your taste." For Eddy's used a completely black one beside a a few bills scattered on it. Rolf's were made to remind him of his homeland. Ed's had toast on the back of them. And finally Johnny's had a melon on the back of one and plank on the back of the other.

"They are interesting Sockhead Edd boy." Rolf said and they all agreed with him. "They each symbolize us don't they? The son of the shepherd will wear these as respect for you Edd boy." They each put on their dog tags as I turned around and walked back to my car. "You will not stay?"

"I only came here to give those to you. I have stuff to do. Goodbye." I got in my car and drove off to the hospital. After a moment I got out the flowers I picked as a gift to get better in my left hand. I walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. "I would like to see Kevin. My name is Eddward. I am the one who brought him here." She typed the name into her computer before telling me his room and pointed to where to go. "Thank you." I followed her directions and arrived outside of Kevin's door as his parents were leaving. His mother hugged me and thanked me for helping her son and his father patted my shoulder before walking away with his wife. I went into the room. "You look so terrible." I said softly as I say his state. All his wounds were covered but he hardly looked any better.

He heard me come into the room and was barely able to open his eye and whispered, "D.. Dou.. ble.. D.." I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. After a quick survey I figured out which medicine they have given him.

"They are giving you on so much medicine I am surprised you are able to be awake at all right now." I sat the flowers next to his bed in the vase. "Get well soon, Kevin." I saw him smiling as he started to fall back asleep. I walked out of the room then I put up my hood and walked out of the hospital watching everyone around me from the darkness of my hood. I saw so many people bloody and broken in the pale white rooms as I passed by them. It sickened me greatly that a few of them were my schoolmates. They were so hurt from the 'friendly fights'. "Fucking idiots. How stupid can people truly be."

As I was exiting the hospital Nazz walked through the door. She ran into me because she was staring at the ground headphones in her ears. She jumped a little when she ran into me yelping in pain from her injuries and she stared at me. "I'm sorry, Double D," she said. "I was in a hurry I guess." I told her that Kevin just started to rest again. "Oh.. Well I guess I can go to see him another time. Is that why you were here? Of course you are. You always are here trying to help someone. Thank you again."

I walked with her out of the hospital and to her car. "Be safe." I said as I walked to my own car and got in. I drove to mine and Marie's hideout. I was parked in a special spot that could

not be seen at all. I walked into the hideout and walked straight to my lab and turned on a board near all the dog tags and suddenly life signs and locations appeared on the board. As soon as someone puts on the collar or someone other than me touches them nanobots I have made go onto the host and monitor their condition. I made this system after the incident.

I looked at the newest ones on the board and moved them to their spots. There are four spots on the board for different classes of people. The classes are enemies, friends, family, and people of interest. I added all of them to friends. After a moment I looked at my family class and only one sign was on. My own. I shut down the board then started to walk out of the hideout grabbing an apple on the way out. As the door slid closed behind me I walked to my car my apple about half way done. I slid into the driver seat and drove back home. I did not feel like staying there. Too many memories.

When I got home the sun was just starting to set. I had finished my apple on the way and threw it in the trash as I went inside. All the lights were dark as usual. In the kitchen I prepared some spaghetti. It may seem like a waste to do this seeing as I am the only one home but oh well. It is getting very tasteless to eat apples all the time.

I heard a knock at my door and went to answer it. It was Marie. "Hey Edd. Mine if I crash here?" Since the second month of Freshman year Marie always asks to stay over. Her family has not been very "good" as to say. Marie every other day or sometimes every day asks if she can stay around me. I somehow make her feel safe. I opened my door wide enough for her to come in. "Thank you. You always put up with me." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "You are an amazing friend." I closed the door and she hugged me tightly.

I could feel her crying after a minute. I held her against my chest and rubbed her head gently as she cried. "It's alright." She continued to cry for a few minutes. I walked us over to the couch and gently sat her down as I looked into her eyes. A few tears still fell. I gently wiped them away. "You been holding this in the whole day, did you?"

She nodded. "It was a very sad reunion I was dreading it all day," she smiled as she said, "But you, as usually, saw right through my fake happiness." As the last few tear fell I got a few tissues then I cleaned up her makeup. After I finished cleaning her make up I got up and got her a plate of spaghetti and a glass of Mountain Dew Voltage. She took it and smiled at me her eyes a little red. "You always find a way to cheer me up. I am so lucky to have a an amazing friend in you."

I got myself a plate and glass then set it on the table on the other side of the couch and went over to the movies. I quickly found the one I was looking for "Ernest Scared Stupid". I put it in then walked back over to the couch and sat beside her. "I figure you could use something funny to watch after today." She smiled and leaned on me as we watched the movie and ate. By the end of the movie she was asleep. I picked her up and carried her up to the guest room and got her set for the night before I cleaned the plates and put away the spaghetti. I then retired to my room. I stopped short of entering my room and looked at my parents room. "Good Night." I whispered as a tear fell then I walked inside.

_  
**And finally Chapter 3 is done. Sorry for such a long wait. I had terrible writer's block and school kept getting in the way. But I am back now. Hope to update regularly soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to my next chapter. Again I am sorry this is months after publish but school and everything go in the way. I hope you enjoy this next part of the story.**

Edd Pov

My eyes fluttered open as I groaned at the pain in my back. "What the.." I said as I looked behind me at my door. "I must have fallen asleep against it last night." My memories of crying so much last night flooded into my mind. "I need to block my emotions better. I held it back for years. I said I would be stronger. Why am I crying now?" I got up and went to check on Marie. She was still sleeping a few tears streaks were on her cheeks but other than that she looked alright.

I closed the door and went to take a shower. After my shower I woke up Marie so she could take one as well before school. She got up and headed to the shower as I went downstairs to make breakfast. I made a simple eggs and bacon breakfast for us. I almost laughed at how I have have been feeding her almost all the time now. "It is nice to have company." I heard her say as she hugged me from behind as I was cooking the eggs. "Thank you for all the help lately it has been a bad few days. Sorry if I am a bother to you at all."

"You are not a bother Marie. You helped me a long time ago. So it is only natural that I help you out now." I got out of her embrace and finished the food. We then ate in the living room before we left for school. "If something happens call me. I'm not going to school today."

She looked at me for a moment but did not say anything for a while. "Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Alright?" I nodded as she got out and walked into the school. I left less than 10 seconds after she got out. I went to get two bundles of flowers before driving to a spot a two miles away from the city.

Sitting in the car for a few minutes I began to think, "This was a bad idea. But it needs to be done. I have not be here for so long." I took off my jacket and bandages covered my entire arms. I looked at them for a minute before I slowly got out of my car and walked under a weathered arch and down a path passing by many stones. "So many stones and so many more always being placed." I picked up the pace as I neared my destination. I walked up to two stones right next to each other deep in the spot. "This place is so cruel, is it not? Mother? Father?" I said as I sat in between the two stones.

Sitting one bundle in front of each of the stones before i laid back in the grass and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother. I failed you. I could not save you. I'm sorry, Father. All I said before the end was that I hate you." Tears started to fall as I started to cry. "I'm so sorry Mother... Father…" I put my arm over my eyes as I continued to cry for the next few minutes. The tears slowly died down as I got to my feet. I ripped off both bandages to reveal several cuts all over my arms. "I promised I would live. But this guilt is killing me inside. How much longer can I hold back?"

Blood dripped down my arms from the fresh cuts. My mind briefly flashed back to the other night. I cried so much. I wanted it to stop. It hurt so much. So I stopped the pain by creating these cuts with my pocketknife. I was just barely able to stop myself from slicing my neck open. I came back to reality with my knife on my wrist already cut open. I threw the knife away and rushed back to my car and got the first aid kit out of my trunk and started to bandage the all my cuts again. Normally I wear some long sleeve shirt or some makeup to hide the cuts and bandages.

"Why do I do this…? What is there to gain…? My life gone will not begin these back… I'm sorry I am so weak Mother. I'm sorry I'm a disgrace Father." I said softly before i got into my car and left. I must have blacked out for a long time. It was already one in the afternoon. "The time just flies, eh?" I drove back to my house and patched myself up better so that there is not any blood and got a new shirt and pants as the others were covered in my blood in a few spots. My hoodie, surprisingly, had no blood on it. I ate some leftovers of the spaghetti to get back some of the blood and help my body heal a little. I also got a bag out of the freezer and walked up to my room. In my room I walked to the bed and laid down for a while with the bag on my arm where the cuts are. I closed my eyes…

… I woke up half past five and sat up. "That was not a restful sleep." My phone beeped in my hoodie. "Who could that be?" I got it out and looked at a message. It was from Eddy. 'Hey, Sockhead. Don't know when you will get this but I just wanted to say… It has been amazing having you as a friend for so long. But I am being taken away. The found out about my 'problem'. I guess having so many voices in your head combined with depression you would be able to find out about it. Not to mention all the other stuff I have done. Just surprised it took them this long to find out. My last thing I want to say is that take care of yourself. I know we distanced after the accident. But I was still and am still worried about you. I mean you and Ed have been more family than my family has ever been. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Edd.'

I felt a little colder after I had read that. "Eddy… What the hell did you do? Another person is gone." I heard a knock downstairs and I went to answer it. Eddy was at the door. "Hey, Edd. I did not think it was right to just leave a message saying goodbye. So I decided to come over. It took some money but why would I need it. I am going to jail. They already have a no bail set. I wanted to talk to you and Ed one last time. Let's go get him. I have one day left. What do you say? Follow me one last time?"

"Of course. After all I don't want you dragging Ed with you." We walked off to Ed's house and along the way I asked, "What did they get you for? Gambling too much, those fights that you host, or something else?" I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "Knowing you it could be anything. And it's not the first arrest you got. Why did they put a no bail on this?"

"I killed my dad." He said calmly. That made me stop in my tracks. He stopped and looked at me. "But it is not how you think it was." He lifted his shirt to show bandages all around his stomach and chest. "My dad shot me. I don't know what he was on. Drugs or alcohol. But he bashed mom's skull in. On "accident" they said. How an "accident" with a gun handle. He was about to shoot her when I tackled him to the ground he shot me multiple times. i don't know how I survived but I did. I then grabbed the nearest thing I could before he could shoot again and hit him over the head with it. I then took the gun and checked mom… But I was way too late. When she fell she hit her head again and died shortly after. I could not find a pulse breathing or anything. I kept trying to save her but she was already dead. He was getting up when I let my fury go and shot him with the rest of the clip in the chest. I am going away because he was no threat anymore and I killed a "defenseless" man." Eddy scuffed and continued to walk. "But that does not matter right now. I want to enjoy my freedom before I leave."

"You are not coming back, are you Eddy?" He stopped in his tracks at my words. "And I know you. You won't go to jail. So what is your plan? To run or to hide?" I watched him as it looked at the sky seeming as if he was really thinking about it. A few minutes later he walked over to me and stood right in front of me.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I plan to kill the cops taking me away and try to get out of here. And if you tell anyone I will say you helped me get the gun. So don't say anything." He leaned away then began to walk again. I stood there a moment and watched him before I walked to catch up with him. "Let's not tell Ed btw. Don't want him to get dragged in after all." He pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to me as we walked. "You remember where the safe I am sure. You and I use to use it all the time. What ever I leave it in is all yours."

I took the paper. It had a code on it. "WeAllFall" I read in my head. "Why are you giving me this? Why not take it all?" We were still walking when I finally remember what was in it. "Why are you going to give me that Eddy? You know what it did the last time I was near it. Do you want me to be driven to the break again? I can never look at it again." Eddy looked back at me like he expected it.

"It belongs to you Sockhead. You are going to have to face your demons at some point. But let's not talk about that anymore." He knocked on Ed's window. He opened it in a few moments. "Come on Ed we are going to party for today. Hurry up." Ed nodded then ran to get all his stuff in order before he came out of the back door. "Firstly let's get some whiskey. Ed can you and Double D go get a few bottles as I get some food?"

"We got it Eddy." Ed smiled and walked away and I followed after a second. His smile waved after we got a ways away from Eddy. "Eddy is going to jail again right Double D? We all heard the gunshots from his home. What happened?" Ed looked at me with one of the saddest looks I have seen on him for so long.

Halfway to the junkyard I finally found my voice again, "Eddy's dad killed his mother and then Eddy in a rage killed his father. He tried his best to save himself and tried to help his mother but she was already gone." My eyes looked at the ground not wanting to see the hurt and sadness in Ed's eyes anymore. It hurt to see him so torn up over our friend and leader for so long. "But you know Eddy he will get out of everything. He always does. It's how he is. He runs away and never looks back."

I stopped walking and looked up at a very sad Ed. "Eddy may run, he may cheat but there is one thing he always tries to do and that is not being a coward. You know he still feels bad about what happened. He remembers it he said. He has nightmares every night from it." I was shocked at what Ed was telling me. "Eddy is going away one way or another. So I guess I should tell you the truth. You were not driving that night. Eddy was. You were in shotgun. We crashed into the car hard in the side then a car following us could not stop and smashed into us from behind. Your mind remembers doesn't it?" He looked me in the eye. "We are the reason you are alone."

When he finished talking I snapped and tackle him to the ground. He was caught off guard. I started to choke him. Over the years my power has grown stronger than his. "You are the reason I live in self hate all this time. You and Eddy lied to me for so long. I don't care what happens to me. I am going to kill you!" Ed struggled but my rage gave me the strength to keep him down. "First you then that murderer. I will k-" My sentence was cut short when a metal object hit me upside the head. I went rolling away from Ed and saw Eddy's shoes.

I heard Ed get up and Eddy walked over to me and couched down. "I was hoping you would never find out about this sockhead. But I will be honest now. Your parents, Lee,May, my dad are not the only blood on my hands. Please stay down I don't want to have to add your blood to my sin list. I have too many already." I glared up at him. "I know you hate me. Want me dead. Don't worry that may come soon enough." He raised the bat. "Can't take chances you understand right?" He had a sick smile before he took his hit.

_  
**Well that is the end of chapter 4. Sorry to everyone who read this so long ago. I have just been busy. But I will try to finish this by the end of the year. See you all again as soon as I can.**


End file.
